Waddles/Gallery
Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Opening mabel waddles.png Opening mabel pig.gif Season 1 The Time Traveler's Pig Fight Fighters S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 she doesn't knows what we're playing.png S1e10 the ceiling shacking.png S1e10 waddles eating mabel's sweater.png S1e10 oooh.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 mabel upside down.png S1e10 stan needs glue.png S1e10 ship in bottle.png S1e10 mabel with clover sweater.png S1e10 mabel to test stan.png S1e10 stan napping.png S1e10 high heels.png S1e10 Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels.png S1e10 stan accusing mabel.png S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png S1e10 stan fell over.png S1e10 mabel pacing.png S1e10 cheating.png Summerween S1e12 waddles in costume.png S1e12 mabel with waddles.png S1e12 trick or treating.png S1e12 pig in stomach.png S1e12 Waddles squealing.png S1e12 Waddles with candy in a bowl.png S1e12 end credits.png S1e12 meme1.png S1e12 meme2.png S1e12 meme3.png S1e12 meme4.png S1e12 meme5.png S1e12 meme6.png S1e12 meme7.png S1e12 meme8.png s1e12 end credits cryptogram.png Boss Mabel S1e13 watching tv as a family.png S1e13 But they taste just like chips.png S1e13 chanting cash wheel.png S1e13 Soos tells of tourists.png S1e13 O MY GOOOOOD SO CUTE.png S1e13 waddles holding mabel's calls.png S1e13 Time to prove.png S1e13 Mabel gives Waddles a dollar.png S1e13 end credits cryptogram.png Bottomless Pit! S1e14 Ready.png S1e14 Pig lands on Stan.png S1e14 Spin the Pig.png S1e14 dance to remix.png S1e14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.png S1e14 Spin the pig again!.png S1e14 Mabel holding Waddles.png S1e14 make the pig talk!.png S1e14 mabel lifts waddles with her feet.png S1e14 Waddles is a genius.png S1e14 Mabel with Dipper's book.png S1e14 Mabel opening with drama.png S1e14 stans room.png S1e14 side table closer.png S1e14 Stan woke up.png S1e14 Mabel and Waddles.png The Deep End S1e15 i wish that was me....png S1e15 its too hot to do anything.png S1e15 Stans stuck.png Carpet Diem S1e16 waddles eating scorecard.png S1e16 oh Waddles you scamp.png S1e16 candy kisses.png S1e16 girls at sleepover.png S1e16 i'm gonna wreck it.png S1e16 so crazy.png S1e16 dipper asks girls to leave.png S1e16 waddles like a cat.png S1e16 Must be nice being a pig.png S1e16 soos waddles transfer.png S1e16 waddles as soos.png S1e16 waddles snacks.png S1e16 waddles leaves.png S1e16 waddles faces on glass.png S1e16 waddles glass lick.png S1e16 waddles hungry.png S1e16 This shirt is delicious.png S1e16 wendy leaves.png S1e16 Waddles fooling around.png S1e16 pig mind soos.png S1e16 Waddles Soos eats tissue.png S1e16 waddles on ground.png S1e16 pig brain.png S1e16 getting the spot Waddles can never reach.gif Boyz Crazy S1e17 Candy and Waddles.png S1e17 yo what up girl.png S1e17 planning.png S1e17 Dipper happy.png S1e17 dippers really happy.png S1e17 Dipper hugs Waddles 3.png S1e17 Dipper joyfully hugging Waddles.png S1e17_Everyone...even_Waddles...is_a_fan.png Land Before Swine Dreamscaperers S1e19 staying in on a rainy day.png S1e19 not playing this right.png S1e19 Stan calls the kids.png Gideon Rises S1e20 Waddels as Gideon.png S1e20 Goodbye.png S1e20 Back to the corner....png S1e20 Waddles....png S1e20 oh no bb.png S1e20 Bud gets his painting back.png S1e20_Waddles_brought_up.png S1e20 Reunion.png S1e20 No more Gideon jr..png S1e20 S Returns!.png S1e20 Shooting star goof.png Shorts Mabel's Guide to Dating Short7 jog hog.png Short7 work for it.png Short7 Mabels guide to.png Mabel's Guide to Stickers Short8 waddles.jpg Short8 waddles stands.jpg Short8 waddles shoots.png Mabel's Guide to Fashion Short9 mabel and waddles bf4ever.png Mabel's Guide to Color Short10 The crew.png Mabel's Guide to Art Short11 Waddles sleeping.png Short11 waddles dipper wendy soos caticature.png Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie Short16 welcome to mabel's scrapbook.png Short16 mabels moustache.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 mabelwakingup.png S2e1 sleeping twins.png S2e1 you saw nothing.png S2e1 dippers getting obsessed.png S2e1 pacing.png S2e1 lord mystery ham.png S2e1 confetti canon and waddles.png S2e1 ruined party.png S2e1 screaming.png S2e1 zombies incoming.png S2e1 soos.png S2e1 zombie slime.png S2e1 attacked.png S2e1 screen.png S2e1 rounding corner mabel.png S2e1 action girl mabel.png S2e1 this was on disney channel.png S2e1 worried.png S2e1 zombies closing in.png S2e1 screaming mabel.png S2e1 stomp on zombie skull.png S2e1 lying for your own good.png S2e1 Waddles afraid.png The Golf War S2e3 who wants stancakes.png S2e3 pines boys watching tv.png Sock Opera S2e4 waddles sock.png S2e4 mabel and waddles.png S2e4 singing group.png S2e4 has everything.png S2e4 wedding crashers.png Little Gift Shop of Horrors Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 and now.png Blendin's Game S2e8 pig.png The Love God S2e9 wompers.png S2e9 mazal tov.png S2e9 Wompers has an idea.png S2e9 headscratcher.png S2e9 America's favorite power couple.png s2e9 goat and a pig2.png s2e9 goat and a pig3.png s2e9 goat and a pig4.png s2e9 goat and a pig5.png s2e9 goat and a pig6.png s2e9 goat and a pig9.png s2e9 goat and a pig10.png s2e9 goat and a pig11.png s2e9 goat and a pig12.png s2e9 goat and a pig13.png Not What He Seems S2e11 floating twins.png S2e11 crashing down.png S2e11 waddles.png S2e11 pig secure.png S2e11 caution waddles.png Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons S2e13 waddles chilling on sofa.jpg The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 swins4pines.jpg S2e14 stan4mayor.jpeg Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future S2e17 wadles.jpg S2e17 at least I have dipper.jpg Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality S2e19_Toys_dancing_around_Zack.png S2e19 pig stop.jpg S219_Waddles_rest.png S2e19 Everyone get on.png S2e19 Waddles wake up.png S2e19 waddles attacks.jpg S2e19 Waddles runs.png S2e19 City limit yarn field.png S2e19_Are_you_ready.png S2e19 Needle as sword.png S2e19_Burst_your_bubble.png S2e19 Waddles jump.png S2e19 Look inside Waddles.png S2e19 Needle bursting.png S2e19_Bubble_bursting_1.png S2e19 You all good.png S2e19 the gang is safe.jpg S2e19 main street destroyed.jpg Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls Games Postcard Creator Waddles appearance.png Rumble's Revenge Rumble's Revenge final S.PNG Rumble%27s_Revenge_Waddles_attack.png PinesQuest PinesQuest- Picture of Waddles.PNG Haunted Hunt HH Main.jpg HH Opening screen.png HH Waddles car.png HH waddles car Road.png Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back Waddles.png PigPig Waddles Bounce Ultra PPWBU Greatsucess!.png Ppwb Waddles.png Ppwb Shutter Waddles.png Ppwb Boss Waddles.png Ppwb Waddles, M.D..png Ppwb Trendy Waddles.png Ppwb Cute Waddles.png Ppwb Captain Waddles.png Books Happy Summerween! / The Convenience Store...of Horrors! Happy Summerween.jpg Once Upon a Swine Once Upon a Swine cover.jpg Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! Dipper and Mabel's Guide back.png Gravity Falls Cinestory Comic Gravity Falls Cinestory Comic.jpg Gravity Falls Shorts Cinestory 1 Gravity Falls Cinestory Shorts 1.jpg Gravity Falls Shorts: Just West of Weird Cinestory Gravity Falls Shorts Just West of Weird.jpg Gravity Falls: Lost Legends Gravity Falls Lost Legends cover.jpg Miscellaneous Concept and production artwork Gravity Falls Pines family sketch.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 waddles memes sketches.jpg Chris Houghton short11 waddles.jpg S2e9 Emmy Cicierega goatnpig storyboards.jpg Promotional artwork SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg|SDCC 2013 poster D23 23 days of christmas card by Sabrina Cotugno.jpg Gravity Falls site banner.jpg SDCC 2014 Gravity Falls Live.jpg SDCC 2014 poster.png|SDCC 2014 poster Unknown promo art by Alonso Ramirez Ramos.png S2e6 sabrina cotugno poster.jpg S2e19 Matt Braly promo art.png S2e20 promo art 1.png Other screencaps Bento Box Mabel and Waddles4.png Bento Box Mabel and Waddles3.png Bento Box Mabel and Waddles2.png Bento Box Mabel and Waddles1.png Golden Wolf Waddles.png ru:Пухля/Галерея Category:Character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries Category:Shorts character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries Category:Supporting character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries Category:Games character galleries